sailormoonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Neptune (SMCU)
Sailor Neptune '''is one of the four Outer Senshi of the Solar System, and was the eighth Sailor Senshi to be first introduced in the Cinematic Universe. Her civilian identity is '''Michiru Kaioh. Her attacks are based around the ocean or sea, precognition, and powers granted by her Deep Aqua Mirror. ' ' Profile Sailor Neptune is one of the four Outer Solar System Senshi, and the keeper of the mystical talisman called the Deep Aqua Mirror. Appearance Michiru is an extremely beautiful and delicate-looking girl of slim stature and average height, with deep blue eyes and wavy teal hair that is cut at medium length. Biography Origins arc Early life Michiru first met Haruka Tenou in elementary school. Neptune's Trident Michiru Kaioh is on an expedition to the South China Sea off the coast of Cambodia when she discovers an unusual artefact that resembles a mirror. The site is attacked by a gang of criminals who injured Michiru, but the mirror, when held by Michiru, suddenly spews out a giant wave that washes the gang away. The Juuban Archaeology Department approaches Michiru with information about the Deep Aqua Mirror, which is the artefact that she claimed earlier and is now in her possession. The mirror is said to originate from the lost continent of Atlantis and a supposed theft of the mirror caused the continent to sink. A special team is assembled to assist Michiru in her mission to discover Atlantis. Michiru and the team head to the Atlantic Ocean, where the continent once stood. Michiru shines the Deep Aqua Mirror towards a pedestal in a sunken ruin, causing the continent to rise. The pedestal opens and reveals an aquamarine crystal. The spirit of Queen Serenity appears and reveals that Michiru had been chosen to become the Guardian of the Sea, Sailor Neptune. Battle with the Seven Great Ocean Youma ''Jupiter’s Quest Michiru became Ami Mizuno's aquatics coach while training for the 2015 Juban Inter-School Aquatics Competition. She later represented Juuban Municipal Girls' High School, Ami's school, in the competition as the coach. Michiru and her team eventually won the competition, with the unexpected aid of Ami's Sailor Crystal. ''The Sailor Moon Movie Death Busters arc Sailor Moon Twin Guardians of the Talismans Secret of the Silver Crystal Frozen Stars Stars arc Lost in Space Robot Revenge The Game Show of Doom Plight of the Firefly Sailor Civil War Crusade Sailor Moon Omega Biography Recruitment Another Story Sailor Neptune along with Sailor Starmaker, Sailor Pallas, Sailor Aluminium Siren and Sailor Makemake (Berthier) are members of Sailor Mercury's team. The team heads to London, UK, after locating Zoisite’s Stone Gate at the city. After Sailor Mercury’s team arrives at Elizabeth Tower in London, the Youma Murid attacks the team. Sailor Neptune weakens the Youma with Deep Submerge before it is finished off by Sailor Makemake's Super Tidal Wave. With the help of passing tourists, the team eventually locates Zoisite's Stone Gate in the British Museum. Just as Sailor Mercury’s team unlock the Stone Gate, they encounter and battle Mercury's counterpart, Nabu. Powers Transformation Items *Lip Rod – Michiru raises this device into the air and recites: “Neptune Crystal Power, Make Up”. *Tiara (Marine Telepathy) – Using her tiara, Sailor Neptune can communicate with all manner of sea life, ranging from sharks to sea turtles to whales. Weapons *Deep Aqua Mirror – one of the Talismans. Used to perform Submarine Reflection. Attacks *Deep Submerge – Sailor Neptune lifts her arms above her head and brings them down, sending a ball of blue energy shaped like the planet Neptune (complete with a great dark spot) towards her enemies. *Submarine Reflection - Sailor Neptune uses her Deep Aqua Mirror to reveal an enemy's weakness or send a powerful blast of pure seawater. *Submarine Violin Tide – performed using her violin. *Tidal Wave - summons a large wave of water to hit the opponent. *Splash Edge - Sailor Neptune makes an uppercut to the enemy and a trail of water followed after the punch. **Dragon Rise – A more powerful version of the Splash Edge with the water energy in the shape of a dragon. *Sea Serpent Strangle - Sailor Neptune brings her hands together as water wraps around them and takes the shape of a snake before attacking the enemy. *Dolphin Wave Trivia *In the Cinematic Universe, Haruka and Michiru’s relationship is described as “best friends since elementary school”. It is inspired by the Albanian dub of the TV show. *Michiru’s book “Feelings of a Senshi” is named after one of the character’s image songs in the original anime. Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:KB's SMCU Characters Category:Sailor Neptune (Character) Category:Pisces Category:Female Category:Senshi Category:Sailor Senshi of the SMCU (KBFF) Category:Sailor Senshi of the Great Galactic Sailor War